starwarsreduxfandomcom-20200215-history
Hapes Consortium
Hapans were the near-Human natives of the Hapes Cluster, a closely packed star cluster located in the Inner Rim of the galaxy. They differed from baseline Human stock in a number of ways, most notably in that they possessed poor night vision and were considered to be, on average, more attractive than the typical Human standard for beauty. Due to the Transitory Mists that surround the Hapes Cluster, the Hapans were isolated from the rest of the galaxy both culturally and genetically! History Origins Hapans were the descendants of the Lorell Raiders, a group of pirates who had found routes through the Transitory Mists and used the Hapes Cluster as their base. The Lorell Raiders, along with any other treasure they would plunder, would abduct beautiful Human women from all over the Galaxy and bring them back to Hapes. The women would stay on Hapes and raise their children. The Lorell Raiders would take boys and make the raids only to return to Hapes to rest. Around 4050 BBY, however, the mostly male Lorell Raiders were devastated by the Jedi when they ventured out into Galactic Republic space. Hapes was forgotten, and the women left behind took control and vowed that a man will never rule them again. They formed the Hapan society, with a Queen Mother at its head. Around 3100 BBY, a Queen Mother sealed the borders to the newly created Hapes Consortium from the rest of the Galaxy, ordered the starship Star Home to be constructed, and quickly captured many more planets for the Hapans to colonize! Reign of the Empire Shortly before the Great Jedi Purge and the rise of the Galactic Empire, a Hapan Jedi washout named Sinsor Khal returned to the Hapes Cluster to become a scientist. Due to his failed Jedi status and his location in the Hapes Cluster, he survived the Great Jedi Purge. Later on, he would be banished to a lockdown science lab on Gallinore by Ta'a Chume for cruelty to his subjects, although she would continue to fund his research. According to one account, the Hapan people were pacifists and diplomats who led with a more peaceful stance. Despite this, there were numerous advocates that desired a stronger military presence, with one of those becoming the future Ta'a Chume. Eventually, the Consortium encountered the Galactic Empire and was said to had fallen to them with some claiming that the actions of pacifists and diplomats nearly ruined the Hapan realm. It is believed that the Hapans were left to their own devices by the Galactic Empire. However, there were some skirmishes near the border that resulted in the Hapans capturing some Imperial Star Destroyers. In 2 ABY, Kalen, the Chume'da (or heir) of the Hapes Consortium, was captured in the Terephon system and killed. Kalen's brother Isolder then went on a two-year undercover quest to find and apprehend the killer. The culprit, a Hapan pirate named Harravan, was eventually found and apprehended, but died mysteriously in jail before he could be questioned. A short time after, Isolder's fiancée, Elliar, was found murdered in one of Hapes's many reflecting pools. It would later come out that Ta'a Chume was responsible for arranging the murders of both Elliar and of her own son, because they were viewed by her as weak and thus unfit to rule! Contact with the New Republic In 8 ABY, Princess Leia Organa went to Hapes to discuss with Ta'a Chume a possible alliance with the New Republic. While Organa was there, Isolder fell in love with her, and requested of his mother permission to marry her. Permission was granted, and was made a part of the deal: Hapes would ally with the New Republic if Organa married Isolder. Instead, after an adventure on the planet Dathomir, Isolder proposed marriage to a Dathomiri Witch named Teneniel Djo. Ta'a Chume disapproved of the young Dathomiri, but grudgingly accepted her son's choice of a bride after Djo used the Force on her. Isolder also demanded of his mother that the Consortium join the New Republic, which she agreed to, but eventually did not live up to an effort to preserve internal stability. Some time later, Ta'a Chume stepped down as Queen Mother, and was replaced by Teneniel Djo. The Consortium stayed out of galactic politics for over a decade and a half, until the advent of the Yuuzhan Vong War. The people rejoiced at the birth of Tenel Ka in 10 ABY, but they would be disappointed in their heir's preference for her mother's culture. Yuuzhan Vong War During the Yuuzhan Vong War, Leia Organa Solo once again visited Hapes in 25 ABY to request the assistance of the Hapan Royal Navy in the fight against the Yuuzhan Vong. A vote was made by the planetary delegates, which ended up in a tie. Beed Thane then provoked an honor duel with Isolder, with the winner controlling the tie breaking vote. Isolder defeated Thane, and the navy was dispatched to Fondor, with Isolder himself commanding the Song of War. However, due to Centerpoint Station being misaligned, the beam from that ancient weapon took out three quarters of the Hapan fleet. Due to the Force backlash, Teneniel miscarried and went into a deep depression. With the Queen Mother incapacitated and Isolder blamed for the loss of many lives at Fondor, the people began calling for stronger leadership. Since Isolder refused to allow Ta'a Chume to reassume the throne, she began a plot to find a new wife for Isolder. In 27 ABY, when the survivors of the Myrkr strike team, among them Tenel Ka, flew to Hapes for refuge, Ta'a Chume saw a younger version of herself in the grieving Jaina Solo and tried to groom her to be the next Queen Mother. Ta'a Chume also put pressure on Isolder to divorce Teneniel and marry Jaina, telling him that unless he did so, or unless she retook the throne, their relatives would kill them all. In an attempt to further her plot and remove what she perceived to be an obstacle, Ta'a Chume also arranged through the Ni'Korish to have Teneniel Djo poisoned. In her semi-coherent state, Teneniel offered no resistance, and died shortly before the Battle of Hapes. In the aftermath of Teneniel's death, it was Tenel Ka who took up her fallen mother's crown, not because she desired it, but to keep her grandmother and other bloodthirsty relatives from ruling Hapes. Isolder had his mother arrested for her part in his wife's death, and she remained under house arrest for the next nine years. The new Queen Mother revealed Teneniel's legacy: a whole fleet of ships built in secret and hidden in the Transitory Mists, ready to be used in the fight against the Yuuzhan Vong. Tenel Ka placed this fleet under the command of Jagged Fel, a human member of the Chiss fleet, and the Hapan fleet repelled the invaders. Under Tenel Ka's leadership, the Consortium would eventually join the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances in 28 ABY, and they aided in Alliance campaigns against the Yuuzhan Vong, with the Hapan fleet even participating in the Battle of Yuuzhan'tar. Dark Nest Crisis In 35 ABY, Jacen Solo came to Hapes to visit his friend, Queen Mother Tenel Ka, and to ask for her assistance in sending a fleet to defend the Killiks against the Chiss. Tenel Ka granted the request, provided he spend the night with her. Shortly after, she secluded herself for almost a year, and in 36 ABY, Tenel Ka gave birth to Jacen's daughter, whom she named Allana. The identity of Allana's father remained unknown to all except her parents, and Tenel Ka refused to release any holoimages of her. Shortly after the birth of Allana, Ta'a Chume, who was still under house arrest for the death of Teneniel Djo, arranged a secret meeting with the Dark Nest of Killiks. The two parties brokered a deal: Ta'a Chume would supply the Dark Nest with navicomputer technology in exchange for having them assassinate her newborn great-granddaughter. A week after Allana's birth, Jacen Solo and his younger cousin Ben Skywalker were summoned to Hapes. While the pair were visiting with the Queen Mother and her newborn daughter in a secluded part of Hapes the Dark Nest took the opportunity to attack, and Tenel Ka, Allana and Ben were saved from the attack by Jacen Solo. Because of the way the Killiks entered the area via a path only the Queen Mothers knew about, Tenel Ka and Jacen deduced that Ta'a Chume was behind the plot, and Jacen went to confront the former Queen Mother. Once Jacen arrived, a verbal confrontation occurred between the pair, during which Ta'a Chume stated that she refused to let her newborn heir, the child of two Jedi, eventually rule over the Consortium. Jacen deemed Ta'a Chume a threat to the lives of Tenel Ka and Allana, and rendered her catatonic after she confessed that it was she who had arranged for the Dark Nest's attempt on his daughter's life. Second Galactic Civil War During the Second Galactic Civil War in 40 ABY, some rogue Hapan nobles calling themselves the Heritage Council got in touch with the Corellian government and hatched a plot to eliminate the pro-Galactic Alliance Queen Mother Tenel Ka and her daughter Allana. After both the Queen Mother and her heir were dead, the rogue Hapan nobles would then align the Hapes Consortium with the Corellians. Knowing that the pro-Corellian Han and Leia Solo were good friends of the Queen Mother, the Corellian leadership used them as dupes and sent them on a fake mission to Hapes in an effort to draw the Queen Mother into a trap laid by the Hapan nobles. After realizing that they were used, the Solos foiled the assassination attempt and decided to spy on the assassin named Nashtah to determine the extent of the conspiracy. Alerted to the assassination attempt, Queen Mother Tenel Ka contacted Jacen Solo, who was by now the head of the Galactic Alliance Guard, to help in the investigation. In turn he arranged to have both Tenel Ka and their daughter smuggled onto his flagship, the Anakin Solo, to prevent any more attempts on their lives. After it was revealed that the Duchas of AlGray and Galney were part of the rogue Hapan nobles planning to take over Hapes, Tenel Ka left the Anakin Solo to prepare the Royal Navy for battle, but not before giving express instructions that Allana was to remain onboard. Despite the fact that Jacen placed his daughter under a heavy guard, the assassin Nashtah still managed to get through all the security protocols that Jacen had set up and proceeded on her quest to kill Allana. Jacen then proceeded to engage Nashtah in battle, and while the assassin was lying on the ground wounded, Allana injected Nashtah with a sleep stick. Over Hapes, the battle between the Hapan loyalists and the Heritage Council raged. Both sides suffered heavy losses, but with the aid of the Anakin Solo, the Hapan loyalists were victorious. Jacen Solo was hailed as a hero among the Hapan people, and because of this Tenel Ka briefly considered announcing Allana's paternity to her people. All the captured members of the Heritage Council were given the Queen's Justice and had their titles and holdings stripped from them. However, Tenel Ka eventually came to realize that Jacen was not the man she once knew. She watched in horror as Jacen, now calling himself Darth Caedus, deemed the Wookiees traitors to the Galactic Alliance for harboring his pro-Corellian parents and set the forests of Kashyyyk ablaze as a form of punishment. Tenel Ka demanded his surrender, but Caedus refused, forcing Tenel Ka to order her fleet to open fire upon the Anakin Solo during the Battle of Kashyyyk. After the battle, she met with Luke Skywalker, the Rock Council, and Admiral Babo of the Confederation, and explained that she was withdrawing support from the Galactic Alliance, but not joining the Confederation. She did, however, join the Wookiees and Jedi in the resistance against Caedus. Caedus later attempted force Tenel Ka to return to the Alliance by kidnapping Allana and threatening to kill her, but this merely achieved Hapan neutrality. Caedus went to great lengths to hide Allana from members of his own staff, and Allana was homesick. In an effort to calm her down, he informed the homesick girl that he was her father, and that once "all the bad men" are gone, they could live together as father and daughter in peace. Tenel Ka, distraught over losing her daughter, went to Luke Skywalker for help, and he led a strike team to the Anakin Solo in order to rescue her. The operation was a success, with Allana's grandparents discovering their biological connection to the young Hapan heir when they were taking her back to Tenel Ka. Recent Events With the defeat of the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi Order in 65 ABY the Hapes Consortium reverted back to a position of neutrality. Their borders remain open to everyone, but their fleets also attack and pillage everyone as well... Disposition of Forces The appointed Queen Mother has ultimate command of three Regional Oversector Armadas. These ROA's may be dispatched to defend any planet currently held by the Hapes Consortium or to reinforce any faction member that calls for aid. However, these Regional Oversector Armadas may not be used outside of their assigned Sector! Regional Oversectors * Oversector Alpha ** The Inner Rim ** The Mid Rim ** The Outer Rim Territories * Oversector Delta ** The Unknown Regions ** Wild Space * Oversector Omega ** The Colonies ** The Deep Core ** The Galactic Core Standardized Regional Oversector Armada Army Units (Infantry) * Hapan Chume'doro 6,431,260 (7,843 Battalions) Naval Units (Assault Craft) * Miy'til-class Assault Bombers x11,232 (1,872 Squadrons) * Miy'til-class Starfighters x33,984 (2,832 Squadrons) Naval Units (Capital Ships) * Ereneda-class Battle Dragons x48 * Nova-class Battlecruisers x96 Category:Organizations, Factions & Galactic Corporations Category:Hapes Consortium